Baldy Long Legs
Baldy Long Legs (ダマグモ, Dama Gumo, lit. "Ball Spider") is an Arachnorb only appearing in Pikmin 3. It is essentially just a tropical variant of the Shaggy Long Legs without hair, though in Story Mode, this is the Shaggy Long Legs having been aesthetically renamed after all of its hair has been plucked off by the Pikmin. The Baldy Long Legs' only method of attack (like the majority of its family) is crushing Pikmin with its large feet. The feet are larger than that of Beady Long Legs. This creature will aimlessly wander the map (certain stages only), as it will not stay in one location. However, in the Forgotten Cove, it stays in the arena. This trait is unique to this Arachnorb. Strategy Like all Arachnorbs, the weak point of the Baldy Long Legs is its abdomen, which is suspended high up in the air by its spindly legs. As it marches around the field, it will crush anything in its path, so be sure to steer clear of its large, trampling feet. Instead, throw Pikmin at its legs to make them climb up. Be sure to throw them at the leg that had just stopped moving, so they can quickly reach the top before the Baldy Long Legs knocks them down. When they reach its head, they will attack it until the creature shakes them off. When it's about to shake, whistle your Pikmin off and wait for it to resume its stomping before you throw more at it. Another strategy is to use Ultra-Spicy Spray and any color Pikmin; simply wait until the Baldy Long Legs is near an elevated ledge, and you can throw Pikmin of any kind directly onto its head. This tactic can be used to quickly get rid of it with little to no Pikmin losses, as it will be too busy shaking off Pikmin to attack. In the Mission Mode stage Tropical Wilds Remix, Winged Pikmin can be used to defeat the Baldy Long Legs with ease, as they will immediately swarm the abdomen. This works especially well with the aid of an Ultra-Spicy Spray. To save time, the player can simply leave 10 Winged Pikmin to kill the creature over time while the player focuses on other tasks. At the Clockwork Chasm in Battle Enemies, the Baldy Long Legs that appears here is easiest to defeat, as the elevated ledge it spawns on allows it to be dispatched with 8''' bomb rocks, which are plentiful on this stage. If encountered in a Bingo Battle stage, it is recommended that the players do ''not '''fight it together, as the player's Pikmin will be more prone to attacking the other player's Pikmin, rather than the Baldy Long Legs, which will probably result in many casualties and possibly even a Pikmin Extinction. Gallery baldy.longlegs.jpg|Baldy Long Legs at the Tropical Forest. The Baldy Long Legs being defeated..jpg|The Baldy Long Legs being defeated. Trivia *Unlike the Shaggy Long Legs, the Baldy Long Legs does not shake without hair, as this is its natural state. *The Baldy Long Legs almost never rests, only stopping occasionally to shake off Pikmin. *The true Baldy Long Legs is the only enemy in ''Pikmin 3 that doesn't appear in Story Mode. *Upon death, the Baldy Long Legs will expel a green slime from its abdomen as it dies. *Though a Shaggy Long Legs without hair looks very similar to a Baldy Long Legs, a Shaggy Long Legs' joints (where the hair once was) are of a light green color, while the Baldy Long Legs' joints are always black, blending in with the rest of its body. Category:Mission Mode Category:Pikmin 3 Baldy Long Legs Category:Pikmin 3 Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Wandering Enemies Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Canon